


Box

by Makigaki



Series: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: Melody liked that box.





	Box

Melody had grown up on stories of that box, a police phone booth from the 50s. Melody remembers seeing a few in her early childhood, though they all seemed to disappear around the time of her first regeneration. Still, her mother would tell her stories about that box, even if the narratives were mostly focused on the man in it. She knew who he was. The Doctor. Melody was supposed to kill him, he was a huge danger to everything, become a psychopath, blah blah blah. Whatever. She was cool with killing him, totally chill. It's not as if she'd never murdered anyone before. Sometimes it was even fun. Melody was raised without compassion for living beings, save her mother and father. They were her only friends who had grown up with her. Her mother had made dolls of the box and the Doctor as a child, and Melody liked fiddling with them. Melody had never wondered if the box was alive. It was just a mobile phone, right? Why would it be sentient? But when faced with the box, the TARDIS, in the flesh, Melody knew it was alive. She shot it. So what? The ship's whispering annoyed her.

 

The TARDIS didn't seem to like Melody. In fact, she presented as rather irritated. Which made sense, seeing as how Melody shot her and nearly killed her pilot. Well. The TARDIS taught her how to fly her anyways, and for the first time, Melody was sorry for shooting a living being. Really, properly sorry. To be fair, it was quite the experience, having a sentient phone booth telepathically scream and berate you. Melody liked that box.

 

River Song stole the TARDIS occasionally. She did always bring her back, but saying that she stole the TARDIS placated her inner psychopath. Somewhat. She'd never have the moral compass of the Doctor, but that was okay. The TARDIS didn't mind. In fact, the ship had actually made River promise to steal her. Repeatedly. Girl time and all that. Sometimes she just needed time away from the Doctor's bad piloting, and River could sympathize. He really was rather terrible at the whole thing. Never using stabilizers, that man. Good grief. Most of the time River took the TARDIS places and times for her own gain, but they did go off together just for a ride from time to time. They would gossip and tell stories, give each other nicknames, invent TARDIS inclusive games, and curse their exes. The TARDIS had a surprisingly large amount. For a mobile phone, that is. They would jokingly argue over the Doctor too, and River had to admit the box had a point. The Doctor _did_ call her Sexy. Good times, good times. River Song really liked the old girl.

 

Often, whenever River felt nostalgic, reminiscing about her past, she would come to the topic of friends. Her first friends had been her parents, young Amy and Rory. It was an odd situation, though. But ever since the TARDIS had made River promise to steal her, River thought her to be her best friend. If one counted every moment, River had spent about 28 years more with the TARDIS than with the Doctor. Including those with the Doctor just outside the doors, and those when River herself was outside. The TARDIS was telepathic, so standing in her presence was enough to be considered. Sometimes she'd make a vague joke only for River's ears, and River would laugh at the most inconvenient moment. River enjoyed the whispering now, and the TARDIS's company was always welcome. River loved that old box.


End file.
